Secret Santa
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: The Allies and Axis are doing a Secret Santa thing. Some don't have a clue what to get their choice, some aren't worrying at all and Italy...well, Italy's being Italy. Dub format.
1. Prologue

"Alright," Germany started, "we will each pick one piece of paper from the bowl. If, you do not like the person you have picked, do not attempt to return it." He finished off with a hard glare to the group gathered before him, the look on his face almost telling them 'You try and return your piece of paper, and I will bite your hand off'. The Allies and Axis nodded then gathered around the bowl in Germany's hands, each taking a piece of paper.

Then, once everyone had a piece – and he was absolutely damn sure no-one had secretly grabbed two or switched out a piece – Germany himself reached in and grabbed the last remaining piece. Everyone separated and wandered off to their own space to look at their paper.

* * *

><p>Italy was worried. And confused.<p>

He was confused because he had no idea who this Canada person was.

He was worried because he had no idea what this Canada person would like.

"Hmm, what to do, what to do," he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me," Britain muttered, looking at his piece of paper with shocked horror. The name on it might as well have been in bright flashing neon lights, for all in the room to see.<p>

"Well, great, now I have to get that frog something for Christmas."

* * *

><p>"Werr...this is srightry...awkward." Japan glanced over his shoulder to glance at the Chinese man, who didn't seem all that happy with his choice, as he was currently screaming out Chinese cuss words. There was still some sourness between the two Asians. They hadn't exactly parted on a good note. He sighed.<p>

"Might as werr give it a shot. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p>America blinked, then lowered his paper onto the table in front of him so he could wipe his glasses. Putting them back on again, he double checked his paper. Well, it wasn't his glasses, and he was pretty damn sure he wasn't due another eye check for at least another month or two. Then, his face broke into a large smile.<p>

"Dude, this is totally gonna be the best Christmas ever!" he hollered.

* * *

><p>"Aiya! This sucks!" China screeched, before he banged his head against the table in defeat. Raising his head, though keeping his chin resting against the table, he sighed as he looked again at his paper.<p>

"This not going to end well, I know that." Then he pouted.

"This really sucks."

* * *

><p>France sat in his own little corner, sipping his wine. He had no problem with his choice – he knew exactly what he was going to get the adorable little guy. He chuckled as he swirled the wine around the glass.<p>

"This is just too easy," he said, taking another sip.

* * *

><p><em>'Maybe I shouldn't have insisted that no-one can change who they get,'<em> Germany thought bitterly. Due to him not spending time with his choice – and instead, spending nearly all of his time trying to prevent Italy from killing and/or seriously injuring himself – he had no idea what his choice thought of him. Especially after the war.

_'Maybe I can sneakily grab someone else's...'_ he began to thought, seriously considering it, until he stopped, feeling like he was being watched by cold eyes.

"That's odd," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Russia stared at the back of the German's head, as if he were trying to look into his brain and see what he would like for Christmas. Yes, Germany was his choice. And, judging from his visible shivers, it seemed obvious that Russia's staring was making Germany uncomfortable. Looking away, he smiled his trademark, childish smile.<p>

"This is going to be very interesting, no?"

* * *

><p>And finally, poor little Canada was slumped in the corner, forgotten about again. Fortunately, he had managed to sneak into the crowd and grab a piece before Germany could assume it was an extra and throw it out.<p>

However, him slumping in the corner had nothing to do with being forgotten. It had something to do with his choice. And by god, was it going to be tough.

"If I don't get him a good present," he said in his normal, quiet voice, "I think I'm going to be done for."

"Who are you?" squeaked the small polar bear, Kumajiro, he held in his arms.

"I'm Canada."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is. I've worked on it for ages, few people I've become acquainted with in the <em>Hetalia<em> category of the site know about this, and now, it has finally been posted. And this is only the first of about 10 or 13 so chapters.**

**Basically, there's a Secret Santa thing going on within the G8s (Or would it be G9s with Canada? Or does one of them not do the G8 meetings? I forget. Haven't seen it in a while ._.). Some are obvious, others are a little more conspicuous.**

**So far, I've only seen the dub. Currently, I prefer that, though I do plan to see the sub someday. Maybe once World Series has been dubbed. **

**Look, long story short, these chapter will be done in Dub format; England will be called Britain, Japan will talk in Engrish, and there will be no 'Ve' 'Da' or 'Aru'. **

**Got a problem with that, take it up with the review box below. I will merely laugh at any flames I receive. I may also PM the first flamer to congratulate them on flaming me for the first time during my time on FF dot Net. :)**

**Now, mini-rant over, its time to sign off and leave this to you guys. Next few chapters will show everyone trying to find a gift for their choice, with the Epilogue (Might be split into two parts) showing them giving the presents.**

**Thank you, hope you enjoyed, blah blah blah, and have a Merry Christmas! XD**

**Angel-chan x**

* * *

><p><strong>Ps. Might contain some minor USUK, since I am a USUK fan. Minor. Might.<strong>

**...Keep that in mind.**


	2. Italy

Italy sighed contentedly as he left the restaurant.

"Now that I'm full, I can get started on my Secret Santa shopping," he smiled. He looked both ways before deciding to start at the market, round the corner to his left.

* * *

><p>"Now then, what should I buy?" he wondered, passing through the market, taking a few moments to hit on a couple of pretty girls he spotted. He was so lost in thought as he glanced at each of the stalls that he didn't notice where he was going and ended up bumping into someone.<p>

"Wah, d-don't hit me!" he started whimpering without looking up to see who he had ran into, grabbing the attention of some nearby shoppers, "I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! Just don't hit me! I'm but an innocent Italian and-!"

"Dude!" Italy stopped his long plea and looked up. America, looking rather amused yet frazzled, stood over him, holding a carrier bag. He gasped.

"America! Thank goodness it wasn't someone like Britain or Russia." The blonde sighed.

"Yeah. Look dude, would you keep it down, you're drawing attention to us," he asked, looking a little uncomfortable with the crowd staring at them. He turned to them all and flashed them a smile, shouting, "Sorry, folks, false alarm!" With a brief hesitation, the shoppers eventually went back to what they were doing, though not without casting the duo a suspicious glance or two.

"But seriously," Italy started, joining the American as they continued walking in the direction Italy had been heading in, "I'm glad to see you. I was hoping I could ask you for some help with my Secret Santa thing." America smiled and responded, "Sure. Who'd you get?" Italy paused for a moment as he dug around inside his pocket, pulling out the piece of paper he got at the meeting the other day.

"Uh...someone called Canada. Do you know him?" the Italian asked as they turned onto the main street. America clicked his tongue as he thought about it.

"Canada...Canada...Yeah, I know him. He's my brother."

"You have a brother?" The man nodded.

"Yeah. Not a lot of people know about him though. I mean, he's almost always invisible when he's in large crowds. In fact, if he were here, right now with us, we'd probably walk off without him and not even realise," he chuckled.

"Say, do you know if he would like anything in particular? Because I'm pretty stumped," he asked.

"Sure. In fact, I know just the place where you can get him something. This way." And with that, America darted off round the corner, leaving Italy to shout, "Ah, w-wait for me!"

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Italy, who had been doubled over and panting from trying to keep up with the younger nation, straightened up to get a good look at where they were.<p>

"A...Canadian market?" America nodded.

"Yea. They got all sortsa stuff here! I'm positive you'll find something here for Canada." Italy nodded, but just as he took a step forward to enter the store, America stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"One other thing dude," he told him, "me and Canada are kinda regulars here, but we don't exactly call each other America and Canada in front of people. So, if ain't too much trouble..." Italy, realising what the blonde was asking of him, nodded.

"Sure thing. You first, Alfred." The man nodded and entered the store, Italy following. As the store doors opened. One of the workers, who was busy sorting out a display nearby, turned and smiled.

"Oh, hey Al." The American waved.

"Hey."

"Who's your friend?" he asked as he climbed down the ladder. America placed his hand on Italy's shoulder and said, "This here's my buddy, Feliciano." Italy smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all," he said. The worker shook Italy's hand, then turned back to America and asked, "So, you here for anything in particular? I'm guessing it has something to do with Matthew seeing as how he isn't with you." America nodded.

"Yeah, it's to do with him. See, Feliciano here's Mattie's Secret Santa for this thing we're doing with a couple friends, and he has no clue what to get him. So, when he bumped into me earlier in the market, I brought 'im here." The worker thought over what America had told him, before nodding and saying, "I got just the thing. This way please."

* * *

><p>America and Italy left the shop, the smaller Italian now holding a carrier bag.<p>

"Thanks a bunch for helping me," Italy said, turning to America. He shrugged, saying, "No problem, dude. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He turned to leave again, when Italy asked, "Hey what is in that bag you've got there?" The blonde looked down to the carrier bag he was still holding. Then, he smiled over his shoulder, and told him, winking, "This is for the dude I'm Secret Santa-ing for." And with that, he walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here I am, I'm not dead, and I am still with this story, so don't you all worry! ;D<strong>

**Anyway, this took me forever, even though it's like, way short. Most of the gift buying chapters will be short. BTW, I'm not actually going to post up the gift shopping chapters once I've finished them. I've only posted this one to show you all that I'm not dead and to deliver this message.**

**Once all gift shopping chapters are finished, and only when they are all finished, will they be posted. One at a time, not all at once. Then, I will get started on the Epilogue.**

**Hope you all enjoyed, and I'm sorry its so short.**

**Angel-chan x**

* * *

><p><strong>Ps. I wasn't actually planning on featuring the human names, but I just got the idea to use them. Might use them again in another chappie. Might.<strong>

**I also apologise for the crappy idea for what shop they go to. I will now go into a random emo corner. I don't own an emo corner because, much like how Prussia think's he's awesome, I think I'm too genki for an emo corner.**


End file.
